Parker Krisitna Ladies' Night
by sonadoras
Summary: Parker's thoughts on seeing Kristina at the Floating Rib.


Parker looked up from her cell phone and saw Kristina cross the bar having drinks with a woman. Parker's eyes met Kristina's and she tried to smile. Parker needed to know if Kristina gas moved on. She walked over to the women at the bar, attempting to calm her nerves. Parker tried to gauge who this woman was that was Kristina.

Valerie. She looked straight, but who could tell these days. Parker had been out of the dating scene a while and this being a new town, she felt her gaydar was a little rusty. Besides, Kristina was straight, until she wasn't.

Iris informed her the pool table was free. Parker hoped Kristina wasn't seeing Valerie, and took one last glance behind her as she walked away.

As Parker hit the ball with the cue, she made the mistake of looking up at Kristina. Valerie was kissing her. Jealousy hit her like a train. She knew her face betrayed her feelings. That made her even more frustrated.

"Parker, are you ok?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, why?" Parker replied absently.

"Because you usually beat me at pool. Your head's not on the game."

"I'm sorry, I think I had too much to drink. Can we just go?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drop you off."

The car ride was silent except for the radio softly playing in the background.

Parker stood in front of her mirror, taking off her makeup. She could see the tears forming in her eyes as she thought about Kristina being with someone else.

"You idiot. You told her to explore her sexuality with someone else," she thought to herself.

Parker watched the morning news before heading out. Her ears perked up when she heard there was a shooting at the Corinthos warehouse. There was no mention of Kristina, which relieved Parker, but a male was shot.

Parker ran into Kristina and Scout. It was sweet seeing Kristina with a baby. Kristina mentioning that it was good that she had moved on from her divorce caught her off guard. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Parker sat next to Kristina on the bench. Although they weren't together anymore, she wanted to be near Kristina, even for a moment. Parker's conversation with Kristina felt like they still had a connection. Parker didn't want to burden Kristina with talk of her divorce. Kristina seemed to be getting on with her life and Parker needed to do the same. Parker lightly brought up hurting Kristina. Kristina said they should be past all the hurt they had caused each other, but Parker still had regrets about the letter.

Kristina was adamant about putting things in the past and moving forward. Parker smiled and nodded. She needed to know if Kristina truly had moved on from her.

"I'll try and follow your example."

"Mine?"

"Well, from the looks of it at the little soirée the other night, you found someone that you care about. I really hope that she's supportive of you especially after everything going on with your family..."

"Kristina," Valerie said, coming out of Kelly's.

Parker saw Kristina's face light up. Parker could not hide her shock, she felt her stomach falling. Kristina seemed to jump off the bench they were sitting on to go to Valerie.

"Hey Val," Kristina said, her voice sing songy.

"Hey babe, I picked up some lunch from Kelly's," Valerie said.

Parker knew she was failing at her attempt at being nonchalant. She grabbed her handbag, "I don't want to keep you from your lunch date."

"Parker, right?" Valerie asked.

Parker in her professor facade, shook Valerie's hand. "Parker Forsythe. And

you're Valerie? We met the other night at the Floating Rib. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk."

"Oh don't worry about it, it was loud in there. So how are you liking Port Charles so far?"

"Oh, well, so far so good," Parker's voice hitched. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Well I should get going I have a class to prep. Lovely seeing you and Kristina, it's always good to see you. I hope everything going on with your family turns out ok."

"Thanks," Kristina said. "You too."

"Bye ladies." Parker walked away, even though every fiber of her being told her to fight for Kristina.

.


End file.
